Soviet ministry of Finance
SOVIET MINISTRY OF FINANCE General information: This page is here for all soviet members to use and edit, but is for finance purposes only. On this page you will find: *Top 5 rated economys in the soviet federation *Tips on a decent / average economy. *The link for P.E.P.A *An area to ask questons to the finance minister *A list of countrys who are in a financial / economical crisis. Top 5 soviet rated economys: 3332 Each economy, has been rated on it's size and index levels. The economys data are taken at a snap shot moment and will not be updated here on the wiki untill the next rating takes place in 20 years time ( 3351) Profit and loss have not been taken into account, Index levels have been taken into consideration as well as military spending and size. Each country economy runs differently to another with different views and targets. No.1 - Alma Profit / loss: +22.00B Corp value: 40,449.51T Assets: 62,197.92T | align="left" valign="top"| |} No.2 - Socialist union of farr Profit / loss: + 2.69B Corp value: 36,410,13T |} No.3 - United kindom Profit / loss: + 0.80B Corp value: 33,588,44T Assets: 50,496,10T No.4 - united tombre Profit / loss: + 11.53B Corp value: 25,269,00T Assets: 43,000,09T No.5 - west volusia Profit / loss : 5.69B Corp value: 27,606,69T Assets: 33,828.89T Credit system: The credit rating system was introduced in 3344, It rates economys on the profit they make, the amount of CEO's they hold, social spending / programs and the cash levels currently held. Each economy may be larger or smaller than the other, there fore they are all rated according to the size of each economy making a fair result. A vote is in place to have the Credit system recorded every 20 years. Over spending & underspending on index level's: Over spending and under spending will have an impact on your credit rating, below are the rates of which the credit rating would go from. Please also be aware, if you hold a large economy that can afford to 'overspend' on index's like education, providing you can afford it and are not making a loss at the end of the month, it is fine. However if your overspending and you cant afford it, it's a different matter. Underspending on any index will not do you any favours when it comes to your rating.Each economy will be rated individually, while taking into account, it's size and monthly overturn. Transport : below 120 - under spending - 120 to 150 is advised - 150 + is over spending Education: below 120 - under spendng - 120 to 180 is advised - 180 above is over spending Health: below 120 - under spending - 120 to 150 is advised - 150 above is over spending Social security: below 80% payment - underspending, 80% to 90 % is advised - 90% is over spending Having an army... with no economy: Having an armed forces is great, but with little to back it up economicly.. it will eventually default. This will effect your rating. TAX: Having a tax % above 20 % is considered to high, this will also effect your rating. according to soviet law I think we are supposed to hover around 12% or lower. CEO's: The more CEO's the better, they pay a large amount of tax already, hence why they prefer 0% tax countrys or low tax countrys like 10% or lower. An average economy looks somthing like this: Many young rookies join the federation as a brand new member to the game in general. However not all of our previous members have been able to keep a stable economy. Below are the average index's that you should look to work towards to increase your welfare and general production within the economy. Please remember that by leaving out one index, it will more than likely have a chain reaction on another... Transport - 120 Health - 120 Education - 120 social security - 80% payment setting - 102 index number welfare - 112 - however you should really aim for 120 Employment is 87% altho it's recomended at 90% Tax rate for corps sits at standard as 30% - you may thinks thats low, however it's a recomended at 12%. Some will even sit at 0% to attract CEO's Profit sharing within your corps normally sit's at 50% ( standard ) a recomended setting would be between 40 - 50 % Up to game lvl 3 the automatic feature will buy in supplies for most things unless you turn it off. Game lvl 4 however removes the auto feature leaving yourself to buy everything in! A decent corp value will be between 25T - 30T but for a good rating 30T and above :) Assets will normally sit between 37T - 45T with going on the above settings. For a peek at a good economy, please view 'the socialist union of farr' led by Ms Emily. The settings run on this economy and trading contracts are unkown however you can see the index levels, profit loss, assets and corp value. P.E.P.A : P.E.P.A is deffinatley somthing every member should be aware of and should be taken serously. Created by Tony.w, it was designed to put diplomatical pressure on failing / lazy countrys. Altho it has yet to be used, Tony insisted that P.E.P.A would also help members with their economys and could be used to identify publicly suffering economys. Tony hoped other soviets would then all pitch in and play some role in helping a strained economy. http://simcountry.wikia.com/wiki/P.E.P.A Questons - Answers - support: Any questons for the finance minister should be posted here, it's up to the minister to check this page regularly and answer questons. The questons should not be removed.. this way any other member looking to ask a queston can view the already asked questons and see if their queston has already been answered. Countrys in crisis! : Each nation posted here will remain here untill any given finance minister declares them out of a economical crisis. Only the finance minister my add or remove nation names. After an economical review in 3222 the following country were declared in an economical crisis: *The starayan republic In 3331: *Socialist union of maldka Category:Soviet Federation